Forever Peace
by Mygara-chan
Summary: Warren se acerco a ellos, y con una mano a punto de encenderse en llamas, tomó al chico del brazo con el que sostenía a Layla - Suéltala - ordenó calmadamente y la tela de la manga que estaba bajo su mano comenzó a humear levemente. Warren/Layla fic
1. Chapter 1

¡Cambió de fandom! Yay! Pues llevo un buen tiempo con esta historia rondando en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla, y ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones y tengo nueva laptop, podré escribir más, ya que había abandonado la escritura ultimamente... En cuanto a escribir puedo inspirarme facilemnte, pro muchas veces no estoy demasiado interesada asi que lo descarto; pero bueno ¿A quién le importa?

Pareja: Warren/Layla con algunas vistas a Will/Layla nada importante

Tengo que decir que Sky High no es mio, pero si me encantaría hacer mio a Steven Strait - babeando mientras lo imagina - pero como se que no hay la mas minima posibilidad... mejor me entretengo escribiendo este fic del que no obtengo ningun beneficio, excepto tal vez, pasar los ratos de aburrimiento!

**...::Forever Peace::...**

Layla siempre fue muy cuidadosa en cuanto a la utilización de sus poderes. El único que sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataban, además de sus padres, era Will; por eso le sorprendió mucho cuando la directora Powers la citó en su oficina la semana siguiente a la fiesta de bienvenida para hablar de sus capacidades y habilidades.

Mucho fue su asombro cuando descubrió que las cámaras de seguridad de las escuelas (de las cuales no tenía conocimiento) habían grabado a la chica pelirroja usando su habilidad, digna de un héroe, en contra de Penny y sus clones. La señorita Powers le comunicó que sería cambiada al grupo de los héroes y Layla le dijo que quería quedarse con los asistentes. La respuesta de la profesora no fue tan amable.

- No le estoy preguntando, señorita Williams

Como si eso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente drástico, al hacer su cambio al grupo de súper héroes descubrió que no estaría en el mismo grupo que su novio Will. Poco era decir que estaba nerviosa, prácticamente podía sentir a su corazón golpeando contra su pecho fuertemente al saber que estaría con los héroes que le hacían la vida imposible a ella y sus amigos por pertenecer al grupo de los asistentes. Realmente no se sentía feliz de estar ahí. Entró al salón y le entrego al maestro la hoja que notificaba su cambio, él la presentó ante el grupo. Algunos la vieron con desdén y otros con desinterés, ciertos alumnos ni siquiera habían volteado a verla.

Cuando el maestro le ordenó que se sentara, se alegro de ver que el único lugar disponible se encontraba al fondo del salón, y casi en la esquina, y a un lado de un rostro conocido, Warren Peace, quien parecía ni siquiera haberse enterado de que Layla estaría tomando todas sus clases con su grupo.

- Hola Warren - el aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró un momento con indiferencia, para volver enseguida su vista al libro que estaba terminando de leer - Sabes, es grosero no contestar un saludo - regañó en broma, él suspiró irritado

- También lo es interrumpir a alguien mientras trata de leer, Hippie - la chica sonrió cuando vio que Warren cerro su libro y le dirigió una mirada de molestia, sabía que en realidad era su forma particular de demostrarle que tenía su atención - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- La directora Powers cree que debería sacarle provecho a mis poderes, dice que sería un desperdicio no hacerlo aunque realmente no creo que sen tan grandiosos - suspiró - yo realmente no quería apoyar a este sistema que nos etiqueta como si alguien fuera mas valioso que el otro ¡Simplemente no lo soporto!

Warren estaba a punto de responder algo sobre como "la vida no es justa, acostúmbrate a ello" cuando el maestro demandó su atención al frente, comenzando la clase de Súper Historia de Heroes. Al finalizar la clase, mientras el aula se vaciaba, Layla recogió sus cosas, alegre de que fuera hora del almuerzo; se despidió de Warren, y al dar la vuelta para salir del salón, dos de los grandullones le impidieron el paso

- Hola, chica verde - dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose a los atuendos que siempre solía usar, con una sonrisa torcida que no le gusto para nada a Layla

- Ahora que estás en esta clase debes saber algunas reglas - continuó hablando el otro, con una falsa alegría que le daba un aspecto macabro - Aquí se hace lo que decimos nosotros ¿entendido? Por que no empiezas haciendo nuestras tareas?

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió indignada ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Por si puesto que ella no permitiría que la intimidaran. Hizo un movimiento para irse pero uno de ellos la había atrapado del brazo bruscamente, provocando en ella un leve gemido de dolor - ¡Suéltame!

Mientras Layla continuaba tratando de librarse del firme agarre del chico, Warren se acerco a ellos, y con una mano a punto de encenderse en llamas, tomó al chico del brazo con el que sostenía a Layla - Suéltala - ordenó calmadamente y la tela de la manga que estaba bajo su mano comenzó a humear levemente. Cuando la orden fue cumplida, Warren sonrió con arrogancia - Bien - murmuró antes de soltar al grandullón y tomar el brazo de la chica con fuerza moderada y prácticamente arrastrarla fuera de la habitación

Layla estaba en shock; todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que lo registrara en un simple pensamiento. Cuando por fin comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido, Warren se alejaba por el corredor con sus libros en el brazo caminando sin una preocupación en el mundo, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera cosa de todos los días.

- ¡Warren! - lo llamó y se detuvo inmediatamente

- No me lo agradezcas Hippie, me cobraré el favor - y con esas palabras se dirigió a la cafetería, dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola

* * *

Okay! No exactamente el inicio que yo esperaba pero no precisamente malo (o al menos eso creo yo) asi que aquí esta. No tengo Beta ni procesador de textos con herramienta ortográfica, asi que probablemente haya muchos errores, pero hey, nadie es perfecto.

Algo que me veo en la necesidad de aclarar es que, buscando por alguna inspiración para escribir acerca de la pareja, encontre unas especies de fichas de los personajes, en los que decia que Warren estaba en primer año, asi que me guiare con ella.

Bien, habiendo explicado todo, solo me queda la embarazosa súplica por reviews, asi que ¡Por favor! son los que me mantienen interesada en una historia (:


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! aquí está el capítulo 2!

Sky High no me pertenece; si lo hiciera... Warren y Layla simplemente habrían terminado juntos

**...::Forever Peace::...**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de haber sido cambiada al grupo de héroes, Layla paso un tranquilo mes de estudios en los que su única compañía era Warren, ya que no había hecho ningún nuevo amigo. Sin embargo, empezó a extrañar su compañía cuando el chico comenzó a faltar a clases, y luego de 4 días seguidos de inasistencia estaba frustrada pues se sentía demasiado sola en sus clases, además de que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus compañeros quisieran tomar ventaja se la ausencia del único en el salón dispuesto a defender a la hippie.

Al quinto día, la pelirroja sintió su esperanza irse al cielo cuando empezada la primera clase escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, y al ver a todos sus compañeros ya en sus lugares solo pudo pensar en el piroquinético; pero se decepcionó enseguida cuando vio a la directora Powers entrar al salón con un par de hojas en la mano derecha.

- Buen día clase - saludó la directora a lo que el grupo respondió con desanimo, muchos todavía estaban adormilados en sus pupitres - ¿Quién del grupo es amigo del alumno Warren Piece? - el grupo comenzó a murmurar ¿por que la directora preguntaría tal cosa? Acaso tenía que ver con sus ausencias? Tímidamente Layla levantó la mano - Señorita Williams, acompáñeme por favor

La directora señaló la puerta, y la chica cumplió la orden. Una vez afuera del salón, Layla se animó a hablar

- ¿Le pasó algo a Warren?

- No hasta donde yo se - respondió la directora francamente -, pero este es su quinto día de inasistencia y he tratado de comunicarme a su casa sin éxito. ¿Sabe donde vive él?

Layla asintió

- Warren va a reprobar educación física y mañana es el examen de habilidad fisica, el cual vale un tercio de su calificación anual. El tiene mucho potencial y sería una lástima perder a un alumno tan brillante por que reprobó una materia - explicó - Me gustaría hacer lo posible para ayudarlo, sin embargo, la Ley de Educación para Héroes nos prohíbe visitar los hogares de los alumnos a menos que su ausencia sea de un mes sin justificación y no se pueda contactar al alumno mediante algún medio de comunicación.

- ¿Entonces quiere que yo vaya a verlo?

- Si lo desea, no puedo obligarla ya que no es asunto escolar… oficialmente - la chica asintió dudosa. No estaba segura acerca de ir a casa de Warren, pero no quería que reprobara tampoco; así que aceptó. - Gracias, y por cierto, Señorita Williams, revisé sus progresos en la clase de Héroes y son excelentes ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Al terminar las clases y después de subir al autobús, la parada de la chica fue distinta a la habitual, bajó en el vecindario de chico piroquinético y de inmediato buscó la calle que sabía que era en la que vivía Warren y en cuanto la encontró comenzó a contar las casas… 203, 205... 207, la casa que estaba buscando. ¡Estaba nerviosa! Si bien el chico una vez le había dicho, casualmente cuando salió el tena en una conversación, donde vivía, jamás había hecho una invitación a Layla para que lo visitara, y ella no sabía como se lo iba a tomar

Cuando llamó a la puerta sintió que tal vez no era la mejor idea. Comenzó a pensar en irse mientras todavía tenia tiempo, pero la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió y se quedó donde estaba; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que abrió la puerta era una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años, con un parecido físico a Warren tremendo.

- Hola - saludó la chiquilla, sin una pizca de timidez - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Layla salió de su ensimismamiento y solo pudo decir un corto "hola" antes de que una conocida voz resonara en la entrada de la casa.

-Pulga, te dije que no le abrieras la puerta a desconocidos - regañó y con su mano cubrió la cabeza de la pequeña y la empujó hacia adentro de la casa. Los ojos de Warren se mostraron muy sorprendidos cuando se encontraron con los de la pelirroja - Hippie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola - saludó tímidamente - la directora Powers estaba preocupada por tus faltas, estas a punto de reprobar educación física, intentó llamarte por teléfono pero no pudo, y me preguntó si sería posible que te avisara que mañana habrá un examen de habilidad física con el que podrás salvar tu calificación

Warren frunció el ceño y asintió suavemente todavía algo impresionado de ver a su compañera de clases en su puerta. Apretó la perilla de la puerta, dio un gracias no muy sincero y habló con un tono de voz que no expresaba ninguna emoción - Bien, ahora que todo esta resuelto puedes irte Hippie - la aludida abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la voz de la pequeña se oyó fuerte y autoritaria

- ¡Warren! Le diré a mi mamá que fuiste mal educado - el chico colocó una mano en su frente, en un gesto de exasperación, e invitó a Layla a pasar de mala gana; ella estaba a punto de declinar su oferta cuando la niña le tomo la mano y la dirigió a la sala de la casa.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Warren

- ¡Tráenos limonada! - el chico fue a la cocina murmurando algo acerca de dejar a las visitas elegir sus propias bebidas, y cuando estuvo fuera de vista la niña sonrió a Layla - Soy Nicole, puedes decirme Nicky, hermana de Warren

- Nicky - sonrió, la pequeña era un encanto, lo opuesto a su hermano, quien era algo amargado y aterrador - Soy Layla, amiga de Warren - se sentó en el sofá cuando la chiquilla la invitó a hacerlo y justo en ese momento llegó Warren - Dime Nicky ¿Qué edad tienes?

- ¡Seis!

- Encantadora tu hermana Warren - murmuró la hippie, mientras el chico se sentaba en el mueble frente a ella

- ¿Si? Yo creo que es una molestia

- ¡Hey, no seas cruel con tu hermana! - regañó, al mismo tiempo que él esquivaba un golpe de Nicky - ¿Cómo pude pedirte que fueras mi novio - bromeó, olvidando por un momento que la pequeña no sabría que se refería a la vez que fingieron ser novios.

* * *

Un Yay para mi por que actualicé rápido para mis estándares. Normalmente tardo de 2 semanas a un mes en actualizar... sisi, soy cruel... pero ahora la inspiración esta aquí (:

Warren tiene una hermanita de 6 años... quiero decir que la pequeña no tiene ninguna función en esta historia... no, pero imaginarme a Warren como buen hermano sobreprotector que quiere actuar genial como si no le importara... bien... ¡eso lo haría ser aun más sexy! Además, mientras pensaba en como sería la hermana de Warren, me enamoré del personaje y decidí usarla... es decir... ¿A quien no le da ternura las pequeñas niñas energéticas y alegres? ¡A mi si!

Siguiente capítulo... ¡La mama de Warren!

Les recuerdo que no tengo herramienta ortográfica... ni beta, asi que sean tolerantes con los errores, gracias (:


	3. Chapter 3

¡Si! Vivo! Después de no se cuanto tiempo sin actualizar estoy de regreso. Mil disculpas por las tardanzas

Quiero decir que la película Sky High no es mía… si lo fuera, ni Steven Strait ni yo hubiéramos salido del set de filmación *-*

**...::Forever Peace::...**

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Ustedes dos son novios? - preguntó emocionada Nicky; fue en ese momento que Layla se pudo dar cuenta del gran error que había cometido al bromear así, pero simplemente olvido que la hermanita de Warren estaba ahí. Trató de explicar la situación pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar - ¡Mamá, Warren tiene novia y la trajo a casa!

El sonido de unas llaves siendo colocadas en la pequeña repisa junto a la puerta fue lo único que pudo oir antes de que una mujer cruzara el pequeño pasillo que separaba la entrada y la sala. Layla se sorprendió de su belleza. Era alta, más alta que ella pero no tanto como su hijo, de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño y lacio; vestida con un formal traje que le hizo pensar que tenía un trabajo de importancia.

La mujer observó la escena que había en la sala de su casa. En uno de los muebles una bonita muchacha pelirroja. En el mueble que estaba frente a dicha muchacha, estaba sentada su hija quien parecía que había recibido la noticia mas emocionante del mundo, y junto a ella su hijo, quien miraba al techo, ofuscado. Posó su vista de nuevo sobre la chica y ella al darse cuenta se puso de pie.

- Soy Layla Williams - saludó con respeto, quizá se hubiera visto más digno de no ser que estaba roja como un tomate

- Sharon Peace - una sonrisa adornaba su rostro - ¿Realmente eres novia de mi hijo? - preguntó francamente. Jamás en su vida Warren había llevado a alguien a casa, y menos a una novia.

- ¡No! - su respuesta casi sonó como un grito, lo cual no había sido su intención; al darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a balbucear - Quiero decir, no hay nada malo con Warren, pero somos amigos y…

- Solíamos salir - interrumpo el chico - pero terminamos por asuntos que no te importan

- ¡Warren! - exclamó Layla sorprendida de que le hablara así a su mamá

Sharon sonrió, acostumbrada a la actitud de su hijo. Estaba feliz de que su muchacho tuviera por lo menos una amiga y aun mas de que la hubiera llevado a casa - ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Layla?

- No es necesario señora Peace, muchas gracias

- Por favor, insisto - Layla asintió al ver el entusiasmo y Sharon sonrió - Vamos Nicky, ayúdame a preparar la cena

- Warren ¿podría usar tu teléfono para avisarle a mi madre que no ire a cenar?

- No tenemos hippie, mi hermana los destruyo todos en un arranque de ira, incluso el televisor

- Oh - exclamó Layla y por la expresión de Warren se dio cuenta que lo que mas le dolió perder fue el televisor - Eso explica por que la directora Powers no pudo contactarse contigo

- Como sea - dijo sin interés, ofreciéndole su teléfono celular -, mejor que sea rápido

Warren se dirigió a la cocina y dejó a Layla a solas para que pudiera llamar a su madre. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba la señora Peace cocinando alegremente. Frente a ella una tabla de picar y distintos tipos de verduras esperando a ser cortadas, Nicky estaba lavando unas zanahorias y Warren en una de las esquinas cruzado de brazos, mientras esperaba la cena.

- Dijo Warren que eres vegetariana - comentó y la pelirroja asintió - No te preocupes, prepararé algo libre de carne

- Que pena Sra. Peace ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Creo que tengo toda la ayuda que necesito - Sharon señaló con la cabeza a su hija quien le llevaba las zanahorias ya lavadas a su madre - ¿Por qué no tu y Warren ponen la mesa? Esto no tardará mucho

El muchacho salió de su esquina y pasó a un lado de su amiga, quien lo siguió hasta el comedor, observando como él abría el cajón de una de las vitrinas para sacar un mantel que le entrego. Layla extendió el mantel en la mesa mientras Warren sacaba cuatro platos de una muy buena calidad que acomodó perfectamente, evitando colocar alguno en la cabecera de la mesa, automáticamente ella supo que era el lugar que en algún momento ocupó el padre del chico.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la hippie decidió alcanzar los vasos, los cuales estaban en la última repisa de la vitrina. Se paró en las puntas de sus pies y estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, sin lograr resultados. Warren se acercó y se colocó detrás de ella para ayudarle a alcanzar los vasos justo en el momento en que Layla se había dado por vencida y decidió girarse para pedir la ayuda del piroquinético, haciendo chocar sus cuerpos. Por un momento, que pareció infinito para ambos, se miraron sorprendidos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos haciendo que sus mentes funcionaran erróneamente.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de su antigua novia falsa con suavidad y siguió observándola, buscando algún signo que dijera que sus acciones la molestaban, pero no encontró ninguno. Tentativamente inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, lentamente, ignorando cualquier advertencia de su cerebro acerca de que era la novia de su amigo. La chica cerró los ojos y Warren cerró el espacio entre ellos, capturando sus labios con los propios.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Layla rompiera abruptamente el beso.

- ¡No! - susurró y enseguida los brazos del héroe en entrenamiento cayeron inertes a sus lados - Warren, lo siento, me deje llevar… tu sabes… Will y yo

Comenzó a balbucear desesperadamente, sin saber que decir ni como explicar la situación. Jamás se imaginó que su amigo terminaría besándola y ella en un impulso había correspondido. Se sintió horrible, se sintió una cualquiera, había engañado a Will. Claramente pudo ver hacia donde iban las cosas antes de que pasaran y no hizo nada para detenerlas. Pero lo que hizo sentir aun mas culpable fue la sensación de que aquello estaba bien, cuando sabía que era lo peor que podría hacer; las ganas de querer seguir besándolo.

En la desesperación de su disturbio interno los ojos de Layla comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se sentía la peor de las novias y la peor de las amigas.

- No, yo lo siento - murmuró Warren y limpió con su pulgar una de las lágrimas que se le había escapado a la chica - No debí haberte besado

Tomó los vasos y no dijeron nada más mientras terminaron de poner la mesa. Pasaron diez minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que Sharon Peace entró al comedor con dos grandes platos de comida seguida por Nicole, con uno pequeño, para dar inicio a la cena familiar con su invitada especial.

* * *

REVIEW!!

Diré que este fue un capítulo particularmente dificil de escribir, no se por que pero a pesar de saber exactamente que es lo que quería que pasara, no podía parecer escribirlo, no hayaba las palabras ni la motivación. Alguna clase de bloqueo de escritor, supongo. Durante varios dias me senté frente a la computadora con el editor abierto mientras trataba de que las cosas salieran, pero nada parecía llegar y no quise forzarlo.

Por fin ayer terminé casi tres cuartos del capítulo de una vez, y a pesar de que, como ya dije, tenía el capítulo completamente planeado, sobre la marcha cambié completamente la idea, originalmente el beso entre Warren y Layla no sucedía, así que pueden decir que es un pequeño regalo de mi cerebro por no querer trabajar.

Por favor, apreciaria mucho un review ya que si me esforce mucho con este capítulo, mi cerebro esta frito y agradecería mucho una sincera crítica (:


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡Kyaaa!! Por fin el capítulo 4. Este capítulo lo terminé hace casi una semana, pero no había tenido tiempo de releerlo. Con la familia exigiendo atención de mi parte.

Sky High… no es mio… es de Disney… pero me tratare de robarme a Steven Strait

**...::Forever Peace::...**

**Capítulo 4**

La comida estaba deliciosa.

Fue todo lo que Layla pudo pensar antes de que Sharon comenzara a bombardearla con preguntas que, si bien no eran incomodas, le daban la sensación a la hippie de ser algo así como un descubrimiento nuevo para la mamá de Warren.

- ¿Estas en el grupo de Warren? - pregunto mientras le servia a su hija un poco más de las verduras que Nicky siempre trataba de evitar. Layla asintió - ¿Cuál es tu poder?

- Controlo plantas

- ¡Vaya! Interesante poder, el último súper con tal poder, si no me equivoco, fue Captain Green. Muy inusual

- Mi abuelo materno

Sharon la miró con interés y un poco de sorpresa, antes de sonreír calidamente de nuevo. Layla se preguntó como era posible que esa mujer tan amable y radiante fuera mama de Warren. Frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente el padre del chico fuera la razón por la que él era tan retraído y un poco hostil. Se concentro en las verduras de su plato antes que recuerdos de el beso que habían compartido regresaran a su mente.

- Tu abuelo fue un gran amigo de mi padre - comentó Sharon, con un toque de nostalgia en su voz. Fue el primer momento de la cena en que Warren se intereso mínimamente en la conversación - Noah Jhonsons. Era casi como un tío para mi ¿Cuál de sus dos hijas es tu madre?

- ¡Faith! - respondió Layla emocionada, no podía creerlo, el mundo era tan pequeño - ¿Usted conoce a mi madre?

- Jugábamos juntas de pequeñas, no creo que me recuerde, yo tenía 6 y ella 3 - dijo Sharon - ¡Vaya! Faith Jhonsons, Supongo que ahora es Faith Williams… ¿tu padre es un súper héroe?

- Telépata.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Un hermano mayor, su nombre es Evan - una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, a la mera mención de su hermano - El no tiene poderes, esta estudiando la universidad en Canadá

La sonrisa se perdió para ser remplazada con un rostro lleno de confusión, cuando un salero volador, que había estado todo el tiempo inmóvil a un lado de su plato, pasó frente a su rostro y Warren, que estaba a un lado de ella atrapo dicho objeto al cual le dio una mirada acusatoria antes de entregárselo a su hermana quien se encontraba frente a el.

- ¿Telequinesis? - preguntó desconcertada

- Esa fue Nicole, lo heredó de mi - dijo Sharon antes de dirigirse a su hija - ¿Qué te he dicho de usar tus poderes? Te haces dependientes de ellos

- ¡Vaya! Es muy joven para haber desarrollado su poder

- En realidad, lo desarrollo a los 4, a los 5 pudo dominarlo completamente. Toda una prodigio - el tono de Sharon era de completo orgullo maternal y Nicky sonrió feliz - Además, acaba de desarrollar también el poder de su padre

La pequeña niña sonrió a Layla, que la miraba asombrada, y formó una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano para demostrar las palabras de su madre. El rostro de Nicky se elevó con orgullo mientras mostraba su pequeña creación, pero no duró mucho tiempo pues el fuego se extendió a su muñeca y una mueca de terror se hizo presente. Las llamas fueron apagadas rápidamente por la mano de Warren en la muñeca de Nicky, pues se había levantado de su silla e inclinado a través de la mesa para evitar que su hermana se lastimara

- Contrólalo mocosa, o nunca podré salir de aquí - Sharon miró a su hijo severamente. Este ni siquiera se inmutó - No es mi culpa que no aprenda. Si sigo sin ir a trabajar me despedirán y en la escuela están a punto de reprobarme. Además ya tiene el control suficiente para no estallar en llamas

- Bien, mañana puedes regresar al trabajo y a la escuela. No quiero excusas para que repruebes otro año - suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a Layla - Warren esta enseñándole a Nicky la piroquinesis, por eso ninguno de ellos ha salido de esta casa, si ella se descontrola él podría calmar el fuego.

- Entiendo - murmuró - Es un poder difícil

- Asi es. Aunque Warren lo dominó en muy poco tiempo. A pesar de que solo tenía 10 años

El chico gruñó y Layla sonrió. Sabía que le molestaba que hablaran de el como si no estuviera presente, aunque fueran cosas positivas que Sharon, en su orgullo, le decía a todo el mundo. Realmente le hacía feliz saber que Warren tenía una familia que lo amara, contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaran por su actitud. Robó una mirada al objeto de sus pensamientos y su corazón se aceleró; por un momento había olvidado el beso, y es que estando junto a él todo se sentía tan bien… tan correcto

El sonido de un celular sonando la sacó de sus pensamientos, solo para ver a la madre de Warren gruñir en molestia por primera vez. Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al identificador de llamadas abrió el teléfono.

- Peace. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - preguntó en un tono neutro, que no dejaba escapar la irritación que su rostro expresaba - ¡Dodson! Espero que sea algo urgente… - silencio - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Diez por ciento? ¡No me importa si es la última oferta de tu cliente, no lo aceptare! ¿Te parece justo el diez por ciento para dos niños? No lo sería para un niño

La mujer se levantó de su silla furiosa.

- Disculpen chicos

La pelirroja miró a Warren con un gesto de duda mientras Sharon se alejaba del comedor hacia la cocina discutiendo llena de rabia con la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

- Mamá es abogada, a veces es demasiado intensa con sus casos

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa comenzando a recoger los platos vacíos y apilándolos para ser colocados a un lado mientras limpiaba la mesa. Nicky corrió a la sala y Layla retiró el mantel para volverlo a doblar, verificando que no hubiera ninguna mancha. Se dirigieron a la sala después que Warren le asegurara a la hippie que se encargaría más tarde de los platos ya que probablemente su madre le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquier persona que se atreviera a pisar la cocina mientras ella siguiera discutiendo por teléfono.

En el sofá estaba Nicky con el control de la televisión en mano y su atención dirigida al aparato que mostraba algún tonto dibujo animado. La niña soltó una carcajada cuando uno de los personajes hizo algo estúpido pero su risa murió instantáneamente cuando su hermano le quitó el control remoto de las manos y apagó el televisor

- A la cama.

- Tu no eres mamá - dijo tercamente, Warren repitió su orden pero la ella solo se cruzó de brazos y no hizo señal de moverse - ¡Oblígame!

- ¡Bien! Llevaré a Layla a su casa, y si mi madre me regaña por que tu no estas en tu cama puedes olvidarte del paseo de fin de semana

Nicole se levantó de su asiento y corrió a las escaleras, las cuales subió con rapidez mientras su hermano la observaba con la pelirroja detrás de él. Justo antes de perderlo de vista, la chiquilla le sacó la lengua y corrió hasta el baño para lavar sus dientes antes de irse a dormir. Warren dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Layla, casi como había pasado en el comedor. Ella buscó que decir y encontró que por primera vez en la vida se había quedado sin palabras, y la forma en que él la miraba, como si esperara algo de ella… como si esperara que algo pasase.

- Bonita foto - exclamó lo primero que vio para salir de aquella situación incomoda y aquella foto colgada en la pared era justo su escape. Ya que lo pensaba si era realmente linda. En ella se encontraba un Warren de aproximadamente diez años, portando una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes blancos. Detrás de él estaba su padre sonriendo más recatadamente, con su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hijo en un gesto de afecto y su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Sharon, cuyo rostro radiaba de felicidad mientras sostenía a, quien Layla supuso, era Nicky, de no mas de 3 meses de edad - Realmente te pareces a tu papá. Nicky también, es una versión femenina de ustedes dos.

- Fue tomada una semana antes de que mi padre fuera mandado a prisión - dijo y a pesar de que su cara y su voz permanecían tranquilas, como si aquello no le afectara, sus ojos lo decían todo. El dolor que el haber perdido a su padre significo para él - Nicky realmente no lo conoció

- Oh Warren - murmuró y reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos hasta que el dolor se fuera, en lugar de eso tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un apretón para hacerle entender que contaba con ella y que nunca lo abandonaría. Pasara lo que pasara

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa

* * *

Okay! debo admitir que este fue, mas que nada, un capítulo de relleno pero con interaccion Warren/Layla hacia el final.

Siguiente capítulo: disputa entre Warren y Layla!!

REVIEWWWW!!! por favor! creanme que los reviews me hacen escribir mas rápido! me inspiran (:


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review! Ustedes son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo ^^

Nop... High Sky no es mio... no tengo tanta suerte

**...::Forever Peace::...**

**Capítulo 5**

Warren soltó su mano de entre las de Layla y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando de una pequeña repisa que estaba a un lado de ella dos juegos de llaves y dejó que la pelirroja saliera y el fue detrás de ella. Cerró con llave y se dirigió al coche que estaba estacionado frente a la casa, abriendo la puerta del copiloto en un gesto que si bien en cualquier otra persona hubiera parecido de caballerosidad, en él era simplemente extraño.

Layla entró al carro agradeciéndole al chico y él simplemente cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al carro para entrar al asiento del conductor. Puso en marcha al carro y se dirigió a la dirección que la hippie le había dado después de asegurarle que su mamá no se enfadaría por que había tomado el carro.

- En la cena… - comenzó Layla - tu mamá dijo que no quería que reprobaras de nuevo

- Estoy repitiendo primer año hippie - dijo en su tono neutral - y por lo visto a punto de reprobar de nuevo

- ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a reprobar educación física? - preguntó - Si estas muy bien de... físico

No se había dado cuenta de la manera en que podían ser interpretadas sus palabras hasta que las había dejado salir. Se sonrojó completamente al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Warren, sabiendo que había captado lo que dijo en ambas formas.

- No sabía que mirabas mi cuerpo Layla

- ¡No me refiero a eso! - aunque si había mirado su cuerpo, toda chica en Sky High lo había hecho y Layla estaba segura que cualquiera que no hubiera notado que el chico tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado estaba realmente ciega. Warren volteó a verla y levantó una ceja, fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba - Me refiero a que eres fuerte y tienes condición física, puedes trepar cuerdas, saltar, correr, salvar al ciudadano. No hay razón para que repruebes

- No me gusta ir al gimnasio así que por lo general no entro a las clases. Es demasiado ruidoso - detuvo el auto y lo apagó - ¿Es aquí?

Layla asintió y el piroquinético llevó su mano a la manija de la puerta pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el brazo del chico.

- Warren, el sábado de la próxima semana será mi cumpleaños y los chicos estaban planeando hacer una tarde-noche de películas el viernes, su plan es quedarse hasta la madrugada para ser los primeros en felicitarme, quisiera que vinieras, ordenaremos pizza

- Ya veremos hippie - contestó y pudo ver a la chica sonreír ante su respuesta; sabía que iría y lo odiaba. Odiaba que Layla pudiera leerlo tan bien, odiaba que siempre supiera lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, odiaba ser como un libro abierto para ella -, siempre y cuando prometas no volver a fantasear con mi cuerpo

- ¡Warren! - gritó escandalizada - ¡Oh Dios! Un pequeño error de palabras y ya eres una maniaca sexual!

Layla soltó una carcajada y su risa llenó el auto, él sonrió también; era una sonrisa pequeña y apenas perceptible, pero sincera como pocas veces ella lo había visto sonreír, y se maravilló y le alegró que la amistad del chico con ella, Will y el grupo de héroes de apoyo, estaba teniendo efectos positivos en él. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del piroquinético y las manos en su brazo para enseguida sentir como se tensaba. Muy probablemente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico.

- ¿Sabes algo? Has mejorado mucho desde que te conocí? - comentó la pelirroja - Ahora podemos tener conversaciones en las que puedo preguntar sobre ti y obtener una respuesta. Alguien ha aprendido a controlar su temperamento

- Siempre he tenido control de mi temperamento hippie

- Claro ¿Y que tal de la vez en que iniciaste la pelea con Will en la cafetería?

- Las circunstancias eran delicadas

- Esta bien - dijo si querer tocar el tema de su padre todavía - ¿Y cuando quemaste mi mano después de que te llamé lindo?

- Eso no fue un accidente. Yo encendí mi mano a propósito y controlé la temperatura para que no quemar la piel y es por eso que no tienes cicatriz

- ¿Puedes controlar la temperatura tu fuego? - el interés de su voz era evidente - No lo sabía

- Entre 50 y 150 grados. Es realmente útil aunque todavía me faltan muchas cosas por aprender. Eso fue una de las pocas cosas que mi padre pudo enseñarme antes de ir a prisión

- Warren ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el chico asintió y ella continuó tímidamente - Tu eres un gran chico, se que eres una buena persona a pesar de tu mascara de tipo malo. Tu padre fue un villano y yo me preguntaba…

- Hippie, mi padre es un buen hombre que utilizó su poder de manera equivocada y es por eso que está en la carcel - interrumpió con rabia. Layla soltó su brazó y se alejó de él debido al súbito aumento en la temperatura corporal del chico y temió que estallara en llamas - Ahora que tu curiosidad esta satisfecha puedes dejar de entrometerte en mi vida

- Warren, yo solo quería…

- Se lo que querías. Querías ser mi amiga por que nadie más lo quiere, por lástima ¿Pero sabes que? Si no tengo amigos es por que prefiero que me dejen en paz. Yo nunca quise ser tu amigo Layla, si te hablé en el papel de arroz es por que lucias miserable

El silencio se hizo pesado después de tales palabras. Warren apretó el volante con su mano izquierda tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaron a empalidecer y su vista se concentró en la calle que estaba frente a él. Sabía que no debía haber dicho aquello, pero estaba tan molesto que no pudo detenerse a pensar ni un momento en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras. La había lastimado, de eso estaba seguro, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la pelirroja trataba de contener las lágrimas y debía admitir que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, pues su cara permanecía impasible y lo único que delataba su dolor eran sus ojos.

La vio bajarse del coche lentamente, sin decir una sola palabra, robando una sola mirada en su dirección con sus ojos llenos de dolor. Warren quería decir que lo sentía, que no era su intención haber dicho sus palabras pero sintió que era demasiado tarde cuando escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta del auto siendo cerrada cuidadosamente y la vio pasar frente al carro para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa. El héroe encendió el motor de su coche cuando ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, buscando algo en su mochila y dándole la espalda. Pudo ver un reflejo de luz que provenía del juego de llaves que Layla acababa de tomar de la bolsa de enfrente de su mochila para después tallar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Estaba llorando.

Warren no pudo mas con aquella imagen que lo llenaba de culpa y pisó el acelerador, conduciendo lejos de la única persona que podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, que lo conocía. Decidió no pensar más en ello y siguió conduciendo, dejando atrás la calle de Layla que se había quedado vacía como la mente de Warren.

* * *

Bien, tengo que decir que este es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado de todos. No tengo idea de por que pero asi es u.u pero en el siguiente Warren meditará acerca de sus sentimientos por Layla.

¿No es sorprendente como puedo postear mas rápido en los momentos en que estoy más ocupada de lo normal?

REVIEWS!!! fomenten mi adicción por ellos (:


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo **muchas gracias** por los reviews, son lo máximo, los amo ^^

No, Sky High sigue sin ser mio u.u

**..:::Forever Peace:::...**

**Capítulo 6**

El sonido del despertador llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo comprender que era hora de levantarse. Gruñó mientras apagaba al ofensivo aparato que osaba despertarlo cada mañana, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al armario para buscar algo limpio para usar. Su cuarto, por sorprendente que pareciera para cualquier adolescente, no estaba desordenado ni tampoco cubierto con pósters de metal pesado como cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría. En cambio era un tranquilo lugar, con las paredes pintadas de rojo, un pequeño escritorio de madera contra la pared, del lado contrario de la habitación una estantería, también de madera, de un metro de ancho que iba de techo a piso repleta de libros y entre ambos su cama individual con sabanas y edredón en tonos grises.

Se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha y cuando terminó bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, para encontrarse a su madre sirviéndole el desayuno mientras hablaba por su celular y a Nicky ya en la mesa comiendo con entusiasmo sus huevos. Se sentó en su lugar habitual en la pequeña mesa de la comida, tomó la caja frente a él y se sirvió jugo en un vaso que había sido colocado precisamente para ese fin.

- Buenos días cariño - saludó su madre mientras le ponía el plato enfrente y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de seguir su plática de negocios por teléfono, él gruñó ante el gesto de su madre y comenzó a comer como era habitual mientras ella limpiaba la marca de labial en la mejilla de su hijo. El silencio en la mesa cuando no comía su madre con ellos era costumbre y a él no le molestaba. Cuando la calma era demasiada para ser tolerada por lo general Nicky hacía algún comentario o pregunta que los llevaba a alguna pequeña plática. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su desayuno oyó a su madre cerrar el teléfono - Esperó que hayas disculpado a tu "amiga" de mi parte por dejar la mesa tan de repente

Asintió. Una pequeña mentira no mataría a su madre. Se levantó de la mesa y llevó los platos al fregadero para hacer su rápida huida de un tema que no quería tocar. Se dirigió a la sala y tomó su mochila, despidiéndose de su madre con un simple "me voy a la escuela", antes de salir de casa y dirigirse a la parada del autobús. Cuando llegó un pequeño grupo de estudiantes ya se había formado y en seguida el camión se detuvo frente a ellos, en la monotonía de siempre, incluso el hecho de que él vehiculo volara ya había perdido su interés para la mayoría de los estudiantes. A Warren nunca le había llamado la atención.

Subió al camión con su habitual cara de malo que mantenía alejados a los otros estudiantes y se dirigió al que el consideraba su asiento para encontrarlo vacío como de costumbre. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a sentarse con el, incluso desde el primer día, y menos aun alguien se atrevía a ganarle el lugar. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento colocando su mochila a un lado, tratando de evitar que llegara a su mente el pensamiento de que Layla, de ir en el mismo bus que él, probablemente se hubiera atrevido.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando la defensora de las plantas y los animales llegó a su mente. Cada vez que pensaba en ella recordaba como sus ojos se habían llenado de dolor ante aquellas palabras que le había dicho tan cruelmente el día anterior. Simplemente no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Sabía que Layla era la única persona, además de su madre y su hermana, por la que haría cualquier cosa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la chica se había convertido en alguien especial para él. Si bien él se había convertido uno más en el grupo de Will y los asistentes, ninguno de ellos significaba para él lo que ella significaba; si, les tenía cierta clase de afecto a cada uno de ellos pero Layla era la que había llegado hasta el fondo.

Bajó del autobús, dirigiéndose inmediatamente adentro de la escuela y a su casillero para dejar unas libretas que no necesitaba y tomar las que si. Entró al aula cuando todavía no había nadie excepto una parejita que estaba besuqueándose, y que a pesar de haberse percatado de su presencia siguieron en su no tan apropiada demostración como si nada. Warren simplemente se sentó en su lugar y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo aunque sabía que no se iba a poder concentrar en las palabras y aun menos cuando tocó el timbre y el salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco de alumnos, entre ellos Layla, que se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba, a un lado de él.

- Hola Warren - lo saludó, un poco de miedo evidente en su voz. Inmediatamente el aludido cerró el libro y volteó a verla y deseó no haberlo hecho pues su cara estaba llena de culpa y dolor ¿Por qué la hippie sentía culpa? Era él el que le había hecho daño, el que había sido cruel, el que la había rechazado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella dejó caer su mirada al piso, alejándola de él y después la dirigió al frente cuando el maestro entró exigió la atención de todos al pizarrón.

En ningún momento, del día Layla trató de volver a hablar con él y Warren supo que no lo intentaría. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. No estaba molesta ni enojada., estaba herida y aun así, en lugar de hacer las pases, trató de darle su espacio al chico, de dejarlo en paz y dejar de entrometerse en su vida como él le había pedido que hiciera. A la hora del almuerzo, cuando el piroquinético se dirigió a la cafetería se detuvo en la puerta y vio su mesa sola como no había estado en un tiempo y después su vista se posó en la mesa al otro lado del salón donde estaban Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Will y Layla.

Ella se veía radiante, riendo a un lado de Stronghold de alguna tontería que había dicho Zach - y podía estar seguro por la forma en que el rubio parecía ofuscado y la mirada sarcástica que le dirigía Magenta - Will reía también y plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien, por un momento giró su cabeza a un lado con pena y cruzó su mirada con Warren. Su sonrisa se borró del rostro y mantuvo el contacto visual antes de girarse de nuevo, sus labios formando una delgada línea.

Decididamente Warren dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca, estando seguro de no poder soportar la presencia de Layla por otro momento, de todas formas él nunca almorzaba en la escuela.

- Buenos días Warren - saludó la bibliotecaria - ¿Terminaste el último libro que te llevaste? Dios, si sigues a ese paso terminarás de leer la biblioteca entera antes de que te gradúes

Warren sonrió un poco, la mujer le agradaba y le recordaba un poco a una tía por parte de su padre con la que había perdido contacto. Era tanto el tiempo que él pasaba en la biblioteca que ella ya lo conocía de nombre. Abrió su mochila, revolviendo su contenido para encontrar y sacar un libro cuya pasta leía "Historia de dos ciudades" y lo levantó a su nivel de vista para que viera el separador cuidadosamente colocado a unas cuantas páginas del final.

- Quiero un lugar más tranquilo para terminar de leerlo

Ella sonrió y silenciosamente señaló a Warren el área de mesas completamente vacías, indicándole que era bienvenido. El chico agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigió sin dudar a la mesa mas cercana, colocando su mochila y el libro en la mesa antes de dejarse caer en el asiento para intentar concentrarse - en vano - en las letras y el significado impreso en las páginas de la obra.

- Buenos días Sra. Robins - oyó una voz femenina decir a la bibliotecaria - Podría decirme en que libro podría encontrar información acerca del movimiento de súper héroes que dio sus inicios a Sky High

Ignoró las voces a través de la biblioteca de la nueva chica y la bibliotecaria buscando libros con la información adecuada. Realmente estaba comenzando a concentrarse un poco en las palabras del libro y su mente se alejaba un poco del tema de la pelirroja defensora de los animales que tanto perturbaba sus pensamientos. Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo escucho como la silla frente a él comenzó a ser arrastrada cuidadosamente y lo siguiente que supo es que la misma chica que había entrado a la biblioteca momentos anteriores estaba sentada en la misma mesa que él.

- Hola - susurró tratando de mantener su volumen adecuado para la biblioteca. Warren simplemente la ignoró - Soy Susan, y tu eres…

- ¿Necesitas algo en particular o solo te gusta molestar a la gente?

- Oh nada, solo quería encontrar una manera de decirte que tu silla esta humeando

* * *

Después de un difícil día de escuela lleno de culpa, en el que casi quema una silla de la biblioteca - aunque culpaba a la escuela por usar sillas de madera y no de acero resistente a cualquier súper - y en el que otra chica decidió que sería bueno hablarle, Warren se sintió feliz de regresar al trabajo, incluso aunque significara que su jefa se portaría especialmente pesada con el por todas sus faltas - a pesar de que su madre le hubiera escrito una carta reportándolo como enfermo - por fin podría concentrarse solo en su trabajo y darle a su mente un bien merecido descanso.

Una vez que el último de los clientes se había ido y él había terminado de limpiar cada una de las mesas, se sentó un momento contemplando la mesa en la que había hablado por primera vez con la pelirroja. Era mentira que solo le había hablado por que lucía miserable. Al momento no la había reconocido y pensó que era cualquier chica normal sin la fortuna - o desgracia, todo depende de cómo se miran las cosas - de tener súper poderes. Cierto, ella lucía terriblemente triste, esa parte había sido verdad, y no era difícil adivinar que había sido plantada por alguien, así que decidió acercarse y animarla un poco. Tenía que admitir que le pareció linda y había sopesado la posibilidad de invitarla a salir.

Quedó realmente decepcionado cuando descubrió que ella era nada más y nada menos que la amiga - y en ese momento, para él, presumiblemente algo más - del hijo del hombre que había enviado a su padre a prisión. Cuando notó lo que pasaba se encontró sentado frente a ella y encendiendo la vela que estaba en la mesa con la punta de su dedo. Ella sonrió y él decidió que le gustaba su sonrisa, así que cuando comenzó a contarle su aventura de pequeña con Will y la planta de frijol optó por no detenerla y fue cuando de dio cuenta que la chica estaba enamorada de Stronghold. En ese momento tomo la decisión de aconsejarla y alejarse de ella, no tenía ningún interés en alguna chica enamorada de alguien más.

Desgraciadamente al día siguiente ahí estaba ella, a la hora del almuerzo, haciendo lo que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer… sentarse con él. Estaba tan calmada como si aquello fuera normal, y cuando él soltó uno de sus comentarios de chico malo ella simplemente lo dejó pasar y le dijo en un tono despreocupado y casual que Will pensaba que eran pareja para el baile, entonces todo se salió de control y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar el resto de los asistentes, luego de unos cuantos comentarios rudos Layla rió falsamente al pasar Stronghold con Grayson y volvió a hacer su petición. Después de ver la mirada que el hijo del Comandante había lanzado hacia ellos, aceptó, siendo su inicial intención robarle la chica a Stronghold.

Nunca esperó que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron. Cuando vio a Will en el restaurante buscando a la hippie e informándole que no tenía que preocuparse por arruinar su noche supo que era el momento de terminar con la farsa, pues acabaría en un momento u otro, y le dijo toda la verdad, ese había sido el comienzo de una tregua entre ambos que daría paso a su amistad y todo gracias a Layla, quien ni siquiera era conciente a que magnitud era su responsabilidad que la rivalidad entre ambos se acabara.

Recordó por que se había molestado con la chica. Habían estado platicando tranquilamente en el auto hasta que Layla decidió preguntar por su padre. Quizá el tema no le hubiese molestado mucho si hubiera preguntado otra cosa, su poder, su edad. No la había dejado terminar su pregunta pero sabía cual era ¿Cómo era posible que su padre siendo un súper villano, Warren fuera una persona no malvada y agradable cuando llegaban a conocerlo? Y es que no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso.

Estaba cansado de que la gente asumiera que por el hecho de que el hombre fuera un villano, era una mala persona. El siempre había sido un excelente padre, y siempre amó y respetó a su madre, hasta podía recordar ocasiones cuando su madre esperaba a Nicky, en las que Barron Battle fue a conseguir cualquier antojo que Sharon tuviera. Incluso recordaba como después del nacimiento de Nicky, su padre le había dicho - sabiendo que había riesgo de un día ser capturado o asesinado - que como hermano mayor el tenía el deber de proteger siempre a su hermana. El siempre le había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres y predicaba con su ejemplo pues nunca había puesto un solo dedo - en forma violenta, claro esta - sobre su madre.

Como había hecho claro, el era un buen hombre, pero buscando lo mejor para su familia - en cuanto a dinero - dejo que su ambición de poder lo consumiera, llevándolo a convertirse en uno de los peores súper villanos de la historia. Warren nunca lo perdonó del todo, por sus tontas decisiones fue llevado a la cárcel y su madre tuvo que dejar el trabajo como heroína y dedicarse a tiempo completo al que era su coartada, que era la abogacía, pues tendría un horario menos incierto y por lo tanto más tiempo para evitar que su familia colapsara. Además sabía que Nicky sufría por no tener a su padre. No lo mencionaba pues conocía toda la historia, jamás su madre le había mentido respecto a lo que le había pasado a su padre, y Warren sentía que de ambos, ella tenía la peor parte, pues realmente nunca había conocido a su padre y mientras Warren podía visitarlo en la cárcel -aunque no era algo que hiciera muy seguido - Nicky por ser tan pequeña no contaba con esa opción.

Reunió sus cosas y suspiró cansadamente. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con la pelirroja y no sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Suerte que era viernes y tenía el fin de semana completo para pensarlo.

* * *

Por que ustedes lo pidieron, un capítulo más largo ojojojojo

No se a ustedes, pero a mi me encantó este capítulo. Es mi favorito hasta ahora y fue tan facil de escribir. ¿Diganme que les pareció? ¿Estaba Warren fuera de personaje? ¿Que les gustó y que no? Quiero sabeeer, un poco de crítica por favor. Review

Cosas curiosas sobre el capítulo:

1) Decidí poner Historía de dos Ciudades (C. Dickens) como el libro que Warren lee por que acabo de comenzar a leerlo y tengo una imaginación terrible.

2) Creo que es obvio que Warren pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, si se fijan en la pelicula ¡Siempre estaba leyendo algo! Sexy, con imagen de chico malo, y además inteligente! ¿Que mas podríamos pedir?

3) Con respecto al padre de Warren, no se por que decidí hacerlo un buen hombre en el camino equivocado, pero piensenlo, dudo que una heroína se casaría con alguien malvado.


	7. Chapter 7

¡No, FanFiction no los engaña!¡He vueltoooooo! ¡Con un penname distinto!Después de haberme perdido. Si lo se, soy horrible por dejarlos asi a mitad de historia, pero hubo un sin número de situaciones que no me dejaban escribir, tanto en lo familiar, como lo escolar y sentimental :( pero bueno no es excusa y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias así que aquí esta el cápitulo 7 de Forever Peace ^^

Disclaimer: la última vez que chequé Sky High no era mio :( tal vez algún día...

La luz a través de sus parpados la despertó de la peor manera posible. Gruñendo molesta se sentó en la cama y miró al cuerpo completamente dormido a un lado que roncaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la luz del sol despertara a Magenta también, que se había quedado en su casa a dormir para una noche de chicas, lo que generalmente significaba que hablaban de sus novios y se daban algún consejo. No era inusual que Zach hiciera algo que molestara a Magenta y Layla trataba de calmarla un poco antes de que el chico pudiera arreglar sus errores.

Se levantó de la cama, deslizó sus pies en las pantuflas y abrió levemente la puerta de su habitación y enseguida el aroma de pan tostado y café llenó su nariz.

- Maldición Layla, compra una cortina

- Lo siento Maj - respondió la pelirroja a su amiga que se tallaba los ojos irritada y cerró la puerta - mi mamá está preparando el desayuno ¿vamos?

- Lalya ¿Qué pasó con Warren? - inquirió Magenta de la nada, pasando por alto la pregunta de la hippie, quien la miró sorprendida pues su pregunta la hizo pensar inmediatamente en el momento en que el mencionado la había besado - Bien, es obvio que algo paso entre ustedes, ayer no quisiste que nos sentáramos en su mesa y cuando el llegó a la cafetería te vio y se fue de nuevo, además insististe en que no fuéramos al papel de arroz a cenar como todos los viernes ¿De verdad creíste que no lo notaría?

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Bien, Will es demasiado denso como para notarlo, y ni hablar de Zach - la chica rodó los ojos a la simple mención de su novio - aunque creo que Ethan pudo notar que algo pasaba

Con paso ligero y mirada ausente se dirigió a la cama donde la chica con mechones morados en el cabello seguía sentada. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Magenta, era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien, y Layla era tan mala mintiendo que las únicas personas que podían llegar a creerle alguno de sus intentos de engaño eran, los efectivamente densos, Will y Zach, quienes a pesar de haberla conocido durante casi toda la vida, parecían ser completamente ajenos a cualquier emoción de Layla - y tal vez era por eso que ninguno de los dos había notado que ella moría por Will - a menos que fuera algo ridículamente obvio.

- ¿Recuerdas que fui a casa de Warren para evitar que reprobara educación física? - Maj asintió - Pues cuando me trajo a casa hice una pregunta sobre su padre que obviamente lo ofendió y el dijo que quería que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, que nunca quiso ser mi amigo y si me habló en el papel de arroz fue por que le dio lástima lo mal que me veía

- ¿Eso dijo? ¿Y por eso estabas triste? - Layla bajó la cabeza y la morena prosiguió - Oh por Dios, sabes que no lo dijo en serio

- No lo se Magenta, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo

- Solo estaba enojado ,vamos Layla ¡Es Warren Peace de quien hablamos! Si no hubiera querido tu amistad te lo hubiera dejado claro desde el momento en que pediste que fuera tu cita falsa para el baile y hubiera amenazado con quemarte viva si volvías a acercarte a él. No hubiera tolerado un solo momento que nos sentáramos día tras día con él y definitivamente nunca te hubiera dado su dirección. ¡Diablos, eres con la que mejor se lleva de todos!

La pelirroja lo consideró y asintió levemente. Lo mas probable era que Magenta tuviera razón y solo estuviera exagerando.

- Pasó algo mas ¿cierto? - afirmó la pelinegra. Layla solo la miró como niño que acaba de ser descubierto en una mentira. Sabía que en tal punto, no tenía caso mentirle pues no se lo tragaría.

-Warren me besó - susurró, evadiendo los ojos de su amiga

- ¿Te besó? ¿Estás bromeando? Dime los detalles

- Magenta me siento tan culpable, no debí haber dejado que pasara y mucho menos responder el beso, no debí haber sentido nada y definitivamente no debería sentir ganas de besarlo de nuevo ¡Yo amo a Will!

Miró hacia el suelo avergonzada. Siempre supo que sentía algo muy especial por Warren Peace, pero trató de no tomarle importancia convenciéndose a si misma de que simplemente era un amigo muy especial para ella, que era su instinto protector que quería alejar al chico de todo el dolor por el que había pasado en su vida, que quería evitar que se convirtiera de nuevo en el muchacho solitario y agresivo que era cuando lo conoció y que simplemente quería ver ese lado sensible de él cuando la consoló en el papel de arroz. Simplemente lo veía como amigo ¿Cierto?.

Pero era más que un amigo.

Warren era ahora parte importante de la vida de la hippie, no podía imaginar lo que haría si él de repente decidiera irse y no volver, no podía concebir el dolor que aquello le causaría. Y le asustaba pensar que probablemente le dolería mas a que si Will la dejara, por que no podía ser, Stronghold era su novio, era su primer amor, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Peace era el antihéroe convertido en bueno que había pasado a formar parte de su grupo de amigos.

¿Entonces por que no podía dejar de pensar en el beso? ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había pasado sentía una opresión en el pecho y en la boca del estomago? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado con el beso un poco mas? Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitar el deseo de volver a sentir los labios del piroquinético y se asustó. Jamás había sentido algo así de intenso con Will y dudaba que alguna vez lo sintiera, y aun así se negaba a si misma el hecho de que tal vez se haya equivocado de chico; repitiéndose una y otra vez que Will era el amor de su vida, la persona por la que había esperado tantos años, todo lo que quería en un chico…

¿Entonces por que deseaba a Warren?

Agobiada bajó las escaleras de la casa junto a Magenta para dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba decidida, si el chico causaba tanto alboroto en su mente, se alejaría de Warren mientras encontraba una solución a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Y capítulo terminado, espero subrir pronto el que sigue ^^ de todas formas me iré pronto de viaje y no creo poder actualizar, voy a un pueblito donde no hay computadoras ni internet. Pero en cuanto regrese estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo ^^ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Reviews por favor? =)


	8. Aviso :D

¡No tengo excusa! Soy la peor persona del mundo, lo se u.u ni actualización, ni aviso de por que no actualizo... ¡Nada! Lo que pasó es que después de publicar el capítulo 7, me fui de viaje durante una semana a un pueblito en el que no hay computadoras y mucho menos internet, cuando regresé me encuentro con la noticia de que había sido aceptada en la universidad para estudiar medicina y en una semana empezaban las clases, estaba sorprendida ya que de las 1500 personas que presentan el examen de admisión son solo aceptadas 200, realmente no crei que lo lograría asíque tenía planeado seguir con el fic mientras esperaba un año para volver a presentar el examen. Espero comprendan que como estudiante de medicina no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y pretendo seguir con la historia :D solo tengo que esperar a que me entreguen mi laptop los del taller (por que ah tengo parte del siguiente capítulo) y actualizaré la historia

Agradesco mucho los reviews que me han dejado :D a pesar de los horribles errores (u horrores) que he cometido en la historia. Estaré actualizando pronto :D

Gabie 3


End file.
